1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mask that supplies steam to the nose and throat in order to protect the nose and throat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since antiquity, the common cold has been a deep-rooted factor in our daily lives. In every era, the common cold has been responsible for the highest proportion of examinations conducted at medical institutions. Common colds begin when viruses in the atmosphere invade, and grow in, such upper respiratory tract region as the nasal membranes and throat. In the dry winter season, in particular, it becomes very easy to catch a cold because, in addition to the fact that immunological resistance declines in the upper respiratory tract, viruses then tend to be dispersed more readily.
Thereupon, masks have conventionally been used as a measure to prevent the common cold by preventing the inhalation of viruses and keeping the throat warm. A type of mask that is made simply by folding gauze and attaching rubber ear loops, and used so as to cover the mouth and nose, is commonly and widely employed. In distinction from such masks, however, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-99084/1997 discloses a mask which more actively protects nose and throat tissue, and has a moist part impregnated with water or an aqueous solution of a perfume or drug. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H5-36442 discloses a mask containing a moisturizing part comprising a cotton-like synthetic fiber intermixed with a moisture-retaining agent which has been made to sufficiently absorb water.
However, while the conventional masks made simply by folding gauze or the like are effective in retaining heat supplied from body temperature or exhalation, such mask themselves have no heating mechanism, and so are unable to actively supply warm steam to the nose or throat, and are unable to provide moistening to the upper respiratory tract.
Conventional masks which incorporate a moisturizing part or a moist part impregnated with water or drug or the like, while equipped with a supply source for steam or drug vapor, are not provided with a mechanism that promotes the generation of such vapors, so that the generation of steam or drug vapor is only promoted by the inhalation action produced by respiration, and it is very difficult therewith to supply moisture or drugs that effectively prevent colds in the upper respiratory tract.
In WO99/51174, meanwhile, a steam-generating unit is disclosed which uses a steam-generating unit that releases steam by chemical heat generation, to supply steam to the skin of the head, shoulders, neck, face, hips, buttocks, legs, feet, and arms, etc., and to the mucous membranes of the eyes, nose, and throat, etc., thereby providing moisturizing thereto, but no disclosure is made therein concerning combining that steam-generating unit with a mask.